Eyes
by SharpestSpoon
Summary: Robin's view of how he and Wally got into a certain steamy position.


**Author's Note- I've been reading a lot of slashy KF/Rob fanfics, and I just felt like writing one of my own. Not an AU, but it has nothing to do with the series... Not really... I guess you could say it happens after Bereft... Maybe.. I don't know.. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot bunny!**

**Note- Rob is 16, and KF is 18.**

**Robin's POV**

Sometimes, I understand why people were underwhelmed, and overwhelmed. Because in this moment with Wally, I was totally overwhelmed.

His hands seemed to be everywhere at once (They probably were), and then suddenly, my ass was being held so tenderly I couldn't help but gasp, giving him that chance he needed to let his tongue battle with mine.

But he wasn't through with me. His hands slid around to my front, brushing against my abs before steadily going lower. I shuddered as his fingers began playing with my waistband. He finally tired of playing and just pulled my pants off.

_Shit!_

"W-Wally," I moaned, as he nipped at my collarbone, his fingers sliding in and out of my boxers.

...

Maybe I should back up a bit, to show how we got into this moment.. 'Cuz well... It's awkward telling you this and you don't even know why the hell we're so serious. I guess I can say it started when I was thirteen, and he was fifteen... Though the _real_ action didn't start 'till about seven months ago.

...

"Hey, Rob, wait a sec!" Wally called out. I glanced over my shoulder. The hell? KF never asks anyone to wait... Did someone die?

Oh. That's why.

KF had a large box in his hands, and by the way the veins in his arms and head were popping, it was heavy. He was in his normal clothes, and sweat dripped from his temple to the collar of his shirt.

"Dude, help!" He snapped, panting heavily. Heh.

I rolled my eyes at him, then walked over and grabbed one side of the box. He sighed in relief.

"Damn, this thing is heavy," I said, standing on tiptoe to see inside. "_The hell?_"

"Yeah... Kaldur asked me to take this to one of the storage rooms... And thank God you just happened to be there to help me!" He flashed his cheesy grin.

I let out a small laugh, and said, "KF, if I hadn't been there, you would've been screwed. You need to work on your strength training!" He scoffed.

"I ain't Supey!" He barked. I laughed. We soon arrived in the storage room, and Wally let go of the box unceremoniously, leaving me with all the weight.

"Bastard!" I hissed, dropping the box. Hopefully there wasn't anything breakable in all those fish eggs...

"Heh, you love me anyway!" He said cheesily. "Because I'm just that amazing." I growled slightly under my breath, and stalked away, tugging at my earlobe. Damn him.

God fucking damn him.

If he wasn't such a dope, it wouldn't be this bad for him to say that.. But God! He's so clueless sometimes, and he can still see it, even if he was joking. He probably wouldn't have said that if he hadn't at least _sensed_ it.

Yeah. That means I'm in love with my best friend. Whoop-di-frickin'-do. Well, it means a lot more to me than it would to others.. Wally especially.

Fuck.

Maybe I shouldn't have lost my temper... Gah. I was supposed to be in control of my emotions! Living with _the Batman_ for a whole chunk of my life would make you think I'd be as emotionless as him, for crying out loud!

"Hey, you okay Robin?" M'gann asked. I glanced at her sharply, pushing up my sunglasses.

"I'm fine," I said, clenching my teeth.

"Obviously, you are not," Kaldur said, coming up behind me. Fuck. Now my senses are wonky.

I laughed nonchalantly, trying to brush them off.

"I'm fine, really. Just calm down," I said, before quickly walking off.

_Robin, he needs to know._

"M'gann, get out of my head!" I yelled, clutching my temples.

"M'gann, stop," Supes whispered. I barely heard him, which really showed that my senses were wonky.

I stormed into my room, cursing myself for not being more... discreet.

Of course, this being the day it was, I didn't even notice my guest as I flopped down on the bed.

"The hell?" Wally exclaimed.

"Shit!" I yelped, flipping backwards. I panted, looking at him with widened eyes. It was then that I noticed my glasses had come off.

"Dude.. You've got some seriously pretty eyes," Wally whispered. He stood from the bed and slowly walked over to stand in front of me. I looked around frantically for my glasses, but he grabbed my chin in his hand.

I got an eyeful of his emerald orbs, and I mumbled, "Not as pretty as yours.."

"Mm." I looked away from him, barely able to stand just being this close to him.

He stepped closer, and my heart started beating rapidly.

"You know, Rob, I did mean what I said earlier. You love me even though I'm an idiot. I'm not stupid enought not to notice all those glances you shoot my way. You rape me in your mind, I can tell, you dirty little perv," He whispered huskily, leaning close to my ear. My face flushed.

"And what about you? Hmm? Don't think I didn't hear you jerking off and moaning my name. Your room is right next to mine," I countered, my face flushing darker at the memory. My name, _my real name_, sounded so hot coming from the older boy's mouth.. And so very.. _Arousing._

"It seems as if we're in a compromising situation, hm? Well, I might as well say it first. I love you, Dick Grayson," Wally whispered, looping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. To say that I didn't notice his hard-on would've been the understatement of the year... And to say that I didn't have one myself.. Well, would've been about as much of a lie as saying that watching Wally running around didn't turn me on.

"I guess there's no escaping it now. I love you too, Wally West," I said back, looking him straight in his bright green eyes.

He watched me for a moment, his eyes flashing.

Finally, he pulled me forward into a passionate kiss. His lips weren't as soft as they would've been in like a dramatic movie or something, but they had a taste that was all Wally. I drank it in, and I felt his fingers slipping under my shirt. His nails gently scratched along my spine, and I shuddered.

His tongue snaked out to stroke along the seam of my lips, and I opened my mouth to allow him access. We battled fiercely, but soon his hands ripping off my shirt made us pull apart. We soon came back together, and I ripped off his shirt, trying to get as close as possible and feel the heat of his skin against mine.

But soon, both of us came to our senses, and pulled apart quickly. His arms were still slung around my waist, and my hands had snaked their way up to play with his hair.

"I-I want this, Dick." I smiled at his use of my real name. "But we can't go too fast. Maybe someday, but not right now. Everyone around probably already knows, but i-if you want this to be serious.. L-Like I want it to be, it'd be best if I asked Bats," Wally whispered.

"Yeah... But Wally.. Just so you know.. I kinda already asked him... Because I was planning on confessing to you soon, so just in case you felt the same, I asked Bats to let me date you.. He said he'd be watching, so we're good!" I exclaimed, feeling exuberant.

Wally had a frightened look on his face, but I just smiled and rested my head in the crook of his neck. I bit it softly, in an attempt to comfort him. He groaned, and I felt his hands tighten around me.

"Rob, you're going to kill me," He muttered, resting his head against mine. I felt his pulse racing beneath my lips, and I couldn't help but laugh. He groaned again, and I felt him hold himself back.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to do something we're going to regret doing," He snapped. I looked up to see his eyes flaming, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

I laughed again, and pulled away from him. I walked over to my bag, grabbed some shorts, and slid out of my pants easily, teasing him. Before I could even slip the shorts over my feet, I felt his arms wrap themselves around me again.

"I'm staying in here tonight. I know what I just said, but I need to be near you. You don't mind, do you?" KF whispered hesitantly. His hot breath fanned my ear, and I blushed.

"It's fine. Let me put my freaking shorts on," I muttered back. He chuckled, and nipped at my exposed neck.

"Let me help you." His hands reached down, and he trailed his nose along the back of my leg. I trembled, but he didn't do anything more, save gently grabbing my ass as he settled the shorts on my hips.

"Back in a flash," He whispered. I felt the breeze as he left, and when he came back he was in a pair of shorts, like me, with his chest bare.

I smiled at him before drawing him close for a kiss.

"Love you," I murmured, before sliding into my king sized bed. He climbed over me, settling close to my side. He slung his arm around my waist, pulling me back against him. I felt his arousal still, and I felt my own growing, but I ignored it, simply enjoying the feeling of his arms around me.

"Love you too, Dickie-poo," He cooed. I clenched my fist before elbowing him in the stomach. He laughed, and grabbed me tighter. "Kidding. But seriously. I love you too."

I don't think I would've cared if Bats had appeared in that moment, because he locked lips with me in the sweetest kiss. It was like coming home.

...

And that's basically the beginning of why we're in the situation we're in now.. With no clothes on and lube slathered all around...

(Enter insane cackle/gigle here!)

...

**Author's Note- There you have it! I was bored and felt like writing this. Sorry I haven't updated Fangirl Angel, to whoever of my fans of that read this. I've had a bad time of it lately. Oh, and could I ask all of you to pray for my friend? She just went through a tragedy. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
